


Вспышка - 2

by Onixsan



Series: Вспышка [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что же было с Дереком во время затмения?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вспышка - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Обожаю кроссоверы, а вы?

Дерека «вспышка» застает в тот момент, когда он летит по трассе возле границы Невады с Калифорнией. Машина, потеряв управление, еще несколько метров несется вперед, пока не слетает на обочину, оставляя за собой клубы пыли. 

Дерек чувствует ритм музыки, он ловит его всем телом, ощущая, как парень перед ним вздрагивает и прижимается плотнее к его груди, задницей втираясь в его пах. Он жадно скользит ладонями по его плечам, бокам, пока не останавливается на бедрах, с удовольствием выпуская когти и чуть надавливая. Он знает, что в темноте и вспышках стробоскопов никто не увидит их, а так же его глаз, что поменяли цвет, когда Стайлз, откликнувшись на его призыв, застонал и ответил на поцелуй. Глухой рык так и рвется из его горла, зарождаясь где-то около сердца. Ему хочется еще и больше, уйти туда, где будут только они.   
Он и его пара…

Дерек приходит в себя и чертыхается, ощущая, как затягивается кожа на лбу (видимо, когда он отключился успел знатно приложиться головой об руль). Вокруг него пустынная равнина, на трассе никого, а до ближайшего города несколько миль. Он быстро заводит машину, про себя молясь, чтобы она не закипела и выдыхает, когда верная Камаро глухо урчит мотором.   
Он старается не думать о том, что только что сейчас произошло. Возможно, это была галлюцинация, а возможно что-то еще. Сейчас у него есть дела и поважнее, чем определить с кем он обжимался в клубе. Хотя, если на минуточку подумать, обжимания были совсем ничего так, а внутренний волк был только «за», ощущая ответную реакцию партнера на свои ласки.  
Вздохнув, он быстро оглядел себя в зеркало заднего вида, с легкой досадой вытер лоб и щеку влажными салфетками, завалявшимися в бардачке. Дерек был очень рад, что Лора не перетряхнула его машину на неделе, выбрасывая из нее все «ненужные», по её мнению, вещи, хотя и грозилась. Иногда Дерека ужасно бесила эта её черта – избавляться от всего старого и бесполезного, но поделать с ней ничего не мог - его сестра была Альфой, и если она приказывала – он подчинялся беззаговорочно.   
Бейкон-Хиллз же Лора так и не смогла забыть, оставить в прошлом, рванув туда, стоило только услышать, что на их земле стали происходить странные вещи. Ему же она приказала не связываться с ней, пока она сама не позвонит и не расскажет, как обстоят дела.  
Дерек покорно ждал, внутренне бесясь от бездействия, но спустя три дня и сотни «Абонент недоступен, попробуйте перезвонить позже» не выдержал, садясь в Камаро и выезжая на трассу, ведущую к Калифорнии.  
Он не знал, чем закончится эта поездка, как и не знал, что «вспышка», настигнувшая его по дороге была небольшим приветом из будущего, которое настанет через шесть месяцев и пять часов.


End file.
